A Dream Come True
by Darkness Flames
Summary: Okay i got this idea at school and this is my first fic so don't flame really bad! Inuyasha has a creepy dream about the prom will it come true?*one shot*


A/N Hi everybody I hope you like my fan fic! It's my first fanfic so no flames! Flame my friends instead. You know where I got the idea for this story? At school! Our teacher made us right a intro paragraph about a prom and this is what my group got! I just changed it a little so it can be an Inu fanfic. Sorry if some of the characters are a little OOC. Well start reading!  
  
P.S. This is an AU fanfic  
  
P.S.S. I only accept constructive flames!  
  
P.S.S.S. Inuyasha and Kouga have a big potty mouth in this story  
  
P.S.S.S.S. I want a cookie!  
  
Disclaimer- What do you think? Do you think I own Inuyasha? If I own Inuyasha, you would see Kikyo and Jaken tied to a pole with fire under it and the Inu gang(gangs are bad!) and Sesshy and Rin would be doing the Indian dance around them right now on TV. But sadly that is not happening. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!  
  
" " = speaking ' ' = thinking = when their talking to themselves  
  
A Dream come true  
  
By Kaoru  
  
~~~At the prom~~~  
  
" I dare you.," Miroku started " to ask Kagome to dance!"  
  
" N..no way!" Inuyasha stuttered.  
  
" Aw, come on. Don't tell me your scared?" Miroku eyed him suspiciously.  
  
" What? Inuyasha is actually scared?! Omg!" said Sango  
  
" Well what did you expect from my cowardly little brother" Sesshomaru smirked.  
  
" Grrrrrr. I'm not scared!" and with that Inuyasha stomped toward Kagome. As he got closer he started to sweat. ' What if she won't dance with me?'  
  
'Go away!'  
  
I  
  
' Then shut up! '  
  
(A/N Inuyasha is talking to himself)  
  
When he got to her, her back was behind him. Raven black hair flowed down her shoulders. " Um. w.would you like t..to dance with me?" Inuyasha asked, scared of rejection.  
  
" Sure" Inuyasha's face brightened. ' Hmm.her voice sounds like.'  
  
" KOUGA!?!?!"  
  
Kagome turned around to show it was actually ....Kouga. He had his hair down and I guess Inuyasha thought Kagome was wearing a tux to the prom.  
  
" Awww. I didn't know you feel that way?" Kouga said while batting his eyelashes while putting a death grip on Inuyasha's arm.( very scary image *shudder*)  
  
" WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS!?! GET AWAY FROM ME YA WEIRDO!!!" Inuyasha ran around while swinging his arm wildly trying to get the smiling Kouga off of him. In the background Miroku, Sango, and Sesshomaru looked like they were gonna die from laughter (Omg! Sesshomaru is actually laughing) and Kagome was drinking a lot of punch.  
  
" But you were the one who asked me to dance" Kouga said while still clinging on to his arm.  
  
~~20 minutes, 12 songs and 563 cups of punch later~~~  
  
" GET AWAY FROM ME YA FRIGGIN GAY DUDE!" *BANG* *POW* *WHAM* Inuyasha stopped running and every one stared at Sango with a BIG boomerang in her hands that magically appeared out of thin air and a unconscious Miroku with a red hand print on his face. All of a sudden they bumped into Kagome who was obviously drunk. ' eh. guess someone spiked the punch.' Inuyasha thought with a sweatdrop on his face. Then Kouga started to hug Inuyasha.  
  
" Oh great! Now dogboy is gay!"Kagome said sarcastically. Inuyasha looked up into the sky as if yelling at kami "NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~~~~****~~~~ " NNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha screamed awakening from his very, very weird dream. " What the hell" he's still panting, his hand clenched his heart. Sweat covered his face. Inuyasha thought about the dream he had. His face turned green. " About.. to.. HURL!"  
  
~~~ next day at lunch~~~  
  
" Hey Inuyasha, did you ask anyone to the prom?" Sango asked.  
  
"No" he knew what she was thinking. All of a sudden Miroku came and sat next to Sango. His hand inch closer and closer. Then Sango shot him a if- your-hands-come-any-closer-I'm-gonna-kick- your-butt-so-bad-your-not-gonna- be-able-to-walk-for-weeks-and-I-can't-believe-your-such-a-perv-and-I-don't- know-how-I-can-fit-so-many-words-in-one-look death glare. Miroku, obviously freaked out, quickly scooted away.  
  
" I was thinking you should ask Kagome to the prom" said Sango.  
  
" Ya, you two should go to getter since me and Sango is going together and we won't feel guilty when you guys are moping around at the prom or at home!" Miroku said.  
  
"Who said I was going with a lech like you!?!" Sango kicked Miroku in the head.  
  
" Ow! But Sango my love!"  
  
" Don't 'Sango my love' me! I saw ya flirting with that girl at P.E.!" hissed Sango while hitting him with the boomerang that magically appears out of thin air.  
  
"Some one needs anger management" whispered someone in the lunch area.  
  
" Who said that!!!" Sango glared at the crowd. Everyone became awkwardly quit. Inuyasha and Miroku started to back away. Cricket chirping in the background.  
  
~~~ After awkward silence and Sango finished death glaring everybody~~~~  
  
" So I think you should ask Kagome out to the prom. Every one knows she likes you except.you" said Sango. Inuyasha's face turned so red that it looks like a tomato on a hot summers day.  
  
" How many time do I have to tell you?!? I'm not gonna ask her to the prom!" Inuyasha recovered from the blushing.  
  
" GRRRRRRRRRRR. Your gonna ask her got that?! And if you don't I'm gonna post this picture all over the Internet so every one can see it!" Sango held a picture of Inuyasha hugging a fluffy little stuff rabbit with one eye missing and stuffing coming out of it.  
  
" How did you get a picture of MR. SILLY-RABBIT-TRIX-ARE-FOR-KIDS!?!?!?!?! Inuyasha tried to grab the picture from her but Sango was too fast.  
  
" Aww. Inu-chan don't wanna be seen with a wittle stuff wabbit?" Sango said in a baby voice.  
  
" Hi guys" Every one turned around to see Kagome.  
  
" Hey Kagome, Inuyasha wanted to ask you something" said Sango.  
  
"WHAT!! No I don't!" yelled and enraged Inuyasha.  
  
" Yes he does" said Sango while growling and pointed a the picture in her hand.  
  
" What is it that you want to ask me?" ' Please ask me to the prom, please ask me to the prom' thought Kagome.  
  
" Um...w.would you like to go to the dance with me?" asked Inuyasha who was blushing again. (A/N Inuyasha looks so cute when he's blushing ^_^)  
  
"Sure!" said Kagome that was overly excited and blushing.  
  
"R.really?" he had a shocked expression written all over his face. Kagome nodded her head vigorously still blushing. " um. how about I pick you up at 8 o' clock?"  
  
"Okay" and she skipped happyfully away.  
  
" Finally my pathetic brother actually asked someone out. But I'm surprised this girl actually said yes" Sesshy snickered.(A/N I'm calling Sesshomaru Sesshy now because his name is too long and I'm lazy)  
  
" Shut up Sesshou-maru" Inuyasha glared at his older brother.  
  
" You shouldn't talk to your elders like that you know little brother" he smirked.  
  
" Feh! I could call you what ever I want. And stop calling me 'little brother' cuz I can still beat you up!"  
  
" Whatever little brother" and Sesshy walked away.  
  
"Grrrrrrr," that Inuyasha started grinning, a very evil grin, "Guess what Sesshomaru's nickname is!" he started yelling to the crowd, " It's Fluffy!".  
  
" How many times did I tell you never to call me that!?!" a very very angry Sesshy started to chase Inuyasha around while Inuyasha was laughing and chanting " Sesshy's" nickname is Fluffy, Sesshy's nickname is Fluffy, Sesshy's nickname is Fluffy!!" " GET BACK HER YA LITTLE TWERP!!"  
  
Inuyasha's last thought was ' at least my dream won't come true' but little do he know what was gonna happen next (but I know because I'm the author muahahahahahahahahaha! I'm so evil)..  
  
~~~ Next day Inuyasha go pick up Kagome ~~~~  
  
*ding* *dong* someone opened the door.  
  
" Oh hello Inuyasha. You must of came to pick up Kagome. Come on in" said Kagome's mom a little too cheerfully.  
  
" Thanks Ms.Higurashi" went inside the living room and sat down on the couch next to Kagome's jii-chan. He scooted closer to Inuyasha and eyed him suspiciously.  
  
" Who are you? Where do you come from? Do you have a job? Were you dating my granddaughter behind my back? What's with the white hair? Are you a youkai? Where were you on April 19, 2001?," Inuyasha just stared at him dumbfounded, " ANSWER ME!!!!" Inuyasha practically jumped out of his seat.  
  
"Um.um. I'm Inuyasha I'm from Nagasaki and I moved here 2 years ago I work at Taco Bell (A/N that was the first thing that came to my mind) No From my chichi No I have no clue." He started panting from talking so fast.  
  
"Grandpa! What are you doing?" they looked up to see Kagome wearing a baby blue gown. The dress sparkled as she walked down the stairs. She put her hair up into a bun with to strands of hair hanging from the side of her face. Inuyasha just stared in awe.  
  
" Um.um nothing" Her jii-chan stammered.  
  
" Grandpa were you questioning him again?" she glared at him.  
  
" Um.. no" Kagome just stared at him not believing every word he said.  
  
" Riiiiiiiiiiiiiight. Lets go Inuyasha." She said pulling at his hand. Inuyasha just fallowed her still dazed. When they got outside Inuyasha was back to normal again.  
  
"Sorry about that. My jii-chan is a little weird"  
  
" I had notice. Um. y..you look b.beautiful to night" said Inuyasha. Kagome started to blushing really hard that she looked like cherry. (Hmm.now I want a cherry. Umm ignore that, that was totally random. Uh.I forgot what I was going to say! Wait now I remember! I wonder if people get sick if they blush too much?)  
  
" Thanks" Kagome said quietly. And they drove to the prom in Inuyasha's red mustang.  
  
~~~At the prom~~~  
  
When they got there it was exactly like Inuyasha's dream. There was a disco ball in the middle with blue and white balloons every where.  
  
"Hey over here!" Kagome and Inuyasha turned around to see Miroku and Sango waving at them. They were walking over to them when out of no where someone popped up. Yep, ya guessed it, it was Hobo Hojo.( or you can call him Hostess Hohos ^_^)  
  
"Hello Kagome. Um would you like to dance with me?" his innocent face started blushing. (A/N makes me wanna hurl)  
  
"Well um." Kagome was trying to find a good excuse when Inuyasha interrupted.  
  
"She doesn't want to dance with you Hobo, Hogo or whatever your name is." Inuyasha growled.  
  
"W.well I think Kagome should m.make that decision and my name is Hojo!" Hojo said rather bravely.  
  
"Grrrr you really want to get hurt today don't ya?" Inuyasha said eyebrow started to twitch in annoyance.  
  
"I don't even know why Kagome hangs around some one as aggressive as you!" Hojo said his confidence going up.  
  
"Why you little." Inuyasha was ready to pounce on him and rip his guts out and you his brother's Tensaiga to bring him back to life and kill him again when Kagome stepped in.  
  
"Um. Maybe later Hojo" she said as she pushed Inuyasha toward where Sango and Miroku is,  
  
"That's her nice way of saying I would rather be chased by a pack of okami youkai on an old bridge, let a guy wearing a monkey suit throw me into a rapid river with a 1,000 hungry piranhas, get chased by a neko youkai that is trying to rip me into pieces than be seen with you!" Inuyasha shouted back.  
  
"Shut up Inuyasha! People are staring!" Kagome glared at Inuyasha while still pushing him toward Sango and Miroku.  
  
"What? I'm just telling the truth?" Inuyasha said innocently. *SMACK* *POW* *BANG* Everyone turned around to see a very angry Sango holding a big boomerang that magically appears out of thin air and a Miroku with a red hand mark on his cheek and swirly eyes.  
  
"Well at least they there not looking at us anymore" Inuyasha commented with a sweatdrop on his face.  
  
"Yep" agreed Kagome.  
  
~~~After Sango cooled down and people started to mind their own business~~~  
  
"I'm going to talk to my friends, Okay?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Feh, whatever" he mumbled. Kagome ignored the comment and went over to talk to her friends.  
  
"Can't believe you went to the dance with Inuyasha!" Erie squealed.  
  
"What? It's just Inuyasha"  
  
"Just Inuyasha? He's like the cutest guy..EVER!!!!!" Ayame practically screamed at her. Kagome thought she was going to go deaf. She started to look at her weirdly.  
  
"Well I think you and Hojo make a better couple" her friend with the curly hair stated.(A/N don't know her name. Tell me if I got her friends name wrong)  
  
"How many time do I have to tall you!?! I don't like Hojo!" Kagome was getting tired of her friends trying to get Hojo and her together. He was nice and all but. well he's boring. And he always looks so innocent. It looks like a mask plastered on his face. It gives me the creeps.  
  
~~~Back to Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha~~~~  
  
"So." Miroku started.  
  
"So what?" Inuyasha stared at him suspiciously.  
  
"So" Miroku stuffed his mouth with cookies " are you *munch* going *munch* to ask kagome *munch* *munch* to dance?"  
  
"Maybe later"  
  
"Maybe? How about right now!" Sango yelled.  
  
"Feh! Why should I wench?" Inuyasha crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air.  
  
"Grrrr. Don't you call me wench! Cuz I still have the picture of you and the rabbit! Now ask Kagome to dance, NOW!!" suddenly it seemed that Sango was a hundred feet tall. Either that or Inuyasha and Miroku shrunk so they were as tall as ants.  
  
"Did anyone ever tell you, you are insane?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"No, they say I'm very loyal and do anything to help my friends." She smiled cheerfully.  
  
"Well I'm your friend. And I don't think blackmailing and threatening me is helping me a lot." Inuyasha complained.  
  
"I'm your friend too and all you guys do is hit me until I have swirly eyes and bumps on my head" Miroku whined.  
  
"Well that's because you're a hentai" Sango and Inuyasha said in an unison.  
  
"Oh" and Miroku shrank back into the shadows but no one really paid attention to him.  
  
"So go ask Kagome to dance" Sango gave Inuyasha a and-if-your-not-going-to- do-it-I'll-post-the-rabbit-all-over-the-web-and-people-gonna-think-your-a- pathetic-weakling-and-that-your-a-wierdo look.  
  
"Alright, alright I'll do it" and started to walk up to Kagome. 'I can't believe I'm friends with a insane girl.'  
  
'What if she won't dance with me?' Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
'Do you ever leave alone?'  
  
'What do you want?'  
  
I  
  
'The only way you can help me is to leave alone!'  
  
' Grrrr. Leave me alone' Inuyasha accidentally growled out loud and people started to back away from him.  
  
and with that the little voice in Inuyasha's head that won't stop annoying him until he dies shuts up.  
  
By now Inuyasha is facing Kagome's back and thinking how to ask her to dance. It seems like the music stopped and everyone was staring at him. In other words, Inuyasha is very very nervous.  
  
"Um. wouldyouliketodance?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Sure" Inuyasha started grinning like there was no tomorrow. ' wait her voice sounds different. It seems like this happened before.' And when "Kagome" turned around.  
  
"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! It's KOUGA!!" Inuyasha looked like he was scared halve to death.  
  
"Kuso, it's just Inukoro. I thought you were Sesshoumaru. He's much cuter that you are" Kouga said while looking very disappointed.  
  
"Ookkaayyy" Inuyasha looked at Kouga like eight arms just sprouted on top of his head. Then out of no where. Rin popped up!  
  
"You keep your filthy hands off my boyfriend ya wimpy wolf!" Rin started to death glare Kouga.(A/N I know Rin is waayyy OOC)  
  
"I could do whatever I want!" and that's when the death glare match started. Soon a crowd started to form around the two. And guess who popped up next..Sesshy!  
  
"Rin, what going on here?" Sesshy asked.  
  
"Sess, do you love me" Rin gave Sesshy the puppy dog face.  
  
"Um. uh.of course Rin" Sesshy said looking a little dumbfounded.  
  
"See he loves me not you" Rin stuck her tongue out at Kouga.  
  
"Grrrrrrrr." Kouga then faced Sesshy, " but what about me?" Kouga asked while batting his eyelashes.  
  
" Um..........who are you?" Kouga heart shattered into a thousand shards. He ran out of the room, tears flowed down his eyes like a river of sorrow. And Rin started to do a little victory dance. While that was happening, in the back ground Inuyasha said with a big sweatdrop on his face  
  
"Well at least it didn't happen to me" Kagome cocked her head and stared at Inuyasha while being very confused, " I'll explain later"  
  
The end  
  
Translations:  
  
Kami- god  
  
Jii-chan- grandpa  
  
Chichi- father (can you believe that!?)  
  
Tensaiga- the sword Sesshy has that cannot kill but bring the dead alive again (just in case ya don't know)  
  
Okami- wolf  
  
Youkai- demon  
  
Kusore- shithead  
  
Kuso- shit  
  
Neko- cat  
  
Hentai- pervert (in other words Miroku)  
  
Inukoro- dogturd  
  
A/N*burning Kikyo and Jaken* Oh Hi! I hope you like my fanfic. Gomen nazai Kouga fans. *runs away from mob of people with torches* I like Kouga too but that was how it happen in my dream. And no Kikyo in my story because my story's to good for her! I be you heard this a kajillion times...well your gonna hear it a kajillion and one times! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!! Please. HA! Unlike other people I'm polite! Well Ja ne! ^_~ 


End file.
